The Trilogy
by boothbonesforever
Summary: A year spent cooking... 3 stories in 1


**Title – The Trilogy**

**Rating** – K

**Disclaimer – **Please. 'Nuff said.

**Characters – **Team

**Spoilers – **Nope

**Summary –** A year spent cooking…

**A/N – **This was written for the 'Food Fling Ficathon' on Geekfiction and my prmpts were macaroni cheese, baked onion and melted chocolate. It ended up as 3 separate stories put into one because my muse wouldn't co-operate. None of these have set time periods, but they are all based in season 6, and they're put in order. Also, I'm British, so if you see a word that looks wrong, I probably _did_ spell it wrong, or it could be the British equivalent (for me, colour will always have a 'u' in it). This isn't beta-d either.

* * *

**The Trilogy**

It had started out so innocently.

They had been at a crime scene – a simple breaking and entering – working hard, examining the evidence, and just doing their jobs. Grissom should have known that putting Sara and Catherine on a case together could only lead to disaster, but no one could imagine the extent of the damage their new disagreement would cause.

Everything had been fine until they reached the kitchen. Catherine had gotten there first as Sara was tagging some evidence, and a few minutes later the brunette went to join her.

She took one step into the room and then backed out, hand over her nose.

"Jesus, you could have warned me Catherine."

The blonde, unsure of what she was being accused of, looked up at the other woman in confusion and she started to print the cabinets.

"What?"

Turning to face Catherine, Sara gestured around the room.

"You can't smell that?"

"The onions?" Sara nodded her head. "I like it." Sara looked incredulous. "You don't?"

"No."

Nothing more was said at the scene, but during a break when back at the lab Catherine told the nightshift about Sara's dislike of the smell of baked onions.

"Everyone hates it," Warrick said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing ever, to which Nick and Greg quickly disagreed, and Grissom didn't say anything.

After arguing in front of Hodges about the pros versus the cons of baked onion smells, Nick and Warrick spread the argument to the lab rats, who spread it to the receptionists, and soon the whole lab, every shift, was divided.

Those who saw where it was going stayed out, not agreeing or disagreeing if possible, but by the end of the week almost everyone had an opinion. Those for baked onions had some really bad supporters, most notably Hodges and Ecklie, which earned a lot of jeers from their opposition, but they also had Archie and the dayshift computer expert, who together could create deadly Photoshop images. It was rumoured Grissom was against, an opinion that, if true, could give huge power to those who were anti-baked onions, but he was remaining silent.

Eventually the war passed, but not without it's causalities such as Warrick Photoshopped into a gay strip club, or Greg's car filled with onions (he didn't necessarily see at least a year's supply of onions as a bad thing though). Four months later it was almost completely forgotten, a distant memory in the labs history.

_Almost _completely forgotten.

It was in another kitchen, another breaking and entering, although this time it was Grissom and Sara.

They had been working silently for over half an hour when Sara finally spoke.

"Go on, tell me. Were you for or against?"

Grissom looked up, one eyebrow raised slightly in confusion.

"Baked onions." He smirked slightly as she elaborated. "Everyone's forgotten, and I wouldn't tell anyone."

He studied her for a moment and she thought he wasn't going to say anything so she gave him a small smile.

"Against, can't stand the smell."

He was rewarded with a full Sara Sidle smile, and her assurance she had known all along.

"You can't tell anyone," he warned her gently. "Not unless you want Ecklie to know who put the 100 garlic bulbs in his office."

She just smiled.

--

The first time Greg attempted to be romantic by cooking for a girl it ended in disaster. Not only did his apartment smell of feet mixed with something akin to gone-off milk for weeks after, he never saw the woman in question again.

Every time he tried out his culinary skills thereafter, each relationship followed the same trend, and after six failed efforts, Greg had to admit to himself, as much as it hurt, he just couldn't cook and all of his dates from then on were treated to sensual restaurant dinners or takeaways that only took a little bit of rearrangement to make them look home cooked.

That was until Serena.

He met her in a used bookstore when searching for a birthday present for Sara, not looking where he was going, and she had been immersed in an old edition of 'Little Dorrit'; that was until he walked into her. She had short, dark, messy hair, a schoolgirl's laugh and eyes that were a bit of every colour. Her front two teeth were crossed over; she was just a little bit geeky and practically radiated happiness. For Greg it was love at first sight, never had he met a woman he wanted to impress so much.

On their first date he took her to a small Italian restaurant, and she wore fake pearls, a floral dress and a pastel cardigan. She looked so beautiful, and halfway through the meal he wished he could cook for her.

She had mention while they were eating that her favourite meal was macaroni and cheese, and so the next day he explored the Internet and bought as many recipe books as possible. Greg was determined to make the best macaroni and cheese she had ever tasted, going so far to enlist Catherine and Nick in his quest.

Two months later he asked her round to his for a meal he would cook. He spent the day preparing the dish, calling for help every-so-often, so that it would be perfect. She arrived at seven looking as amazing as usual, and as Greg served the plates, nerves took over. He almost dropped the plate as he put it in front of her, and after taking his seat, watched her face for a reaction.

"This is the best macaroni and cheese ever!"

Greg knew right then that they would always be together.

--

"Mum, what are you doing?"

Catherine spun round, and as Lindsey tried to look what was behind her, she moved blocking it from view.

"I thought you were at Jade's," she said quickly.

"I got back early." There was an awkward pause. "Mum, what _are_ you doing?"

Catherine reluctantly moved aside to reveal a handmade giant chocolate cake, topped with melted chocolate.

"Happy birthday Lins."

_-finis-_

* * *

I love reviews (hint, hint)


End file.
